warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marigoldkit
StarClan Image Shouldn't she have a StarClan image? Do you need to have a reference that she actually went to StarClan or the Dark Forest or neither? 23:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Silverstar of WindClan gotta have proof she actually is there 23:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) What about that Facebook page? SparrowTheSharda (talk) 12:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) The author doesn't always reply, Sparrow. She must get tons of other questions. 12:48, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I mean the entry saying all good cats go to StarClan SparrowTheSharda (talk) 15:10, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I think that was mainly referring to more current cats. Using it for Marigoldkit and Mintkit would be a bit of an assumption, imho. Cause of Death Wasn't it told that Brokenstar admitted to killing the kits, and not the fox, but used it as a disguise to hide his murderous ways? Absol1991 (talk) 19:56, May 8, 2014 (UTC) That was a mistake, I believe. Check the trivia. 20:13, May 8, 2014 (UTC) The authors don't release what really killed the kits, did they? Justmeandmykittens (talk) 22:16, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Is Cite used for Fox death valid? The only evidence suggesting it could of been a fox is that Yellowfang heard a distant sound of a fox before finding the kits' bodies: "Then she heard the bark of a fox from somewhere up ahead, and quickened her pace. I hope it hasn’t found the kits...." - Chapter 39. However, even if a fox was in the area, it doesn't grantee it killed the kits. It's just an assumption on Yellowfang's and the Wiki's part. Even Yellowfang wasn't completely certain: “I found them like this,” Yellowfang replied, her voice shaking. “It must have been a fox!”. - Chapter 39. The language used here, shows Yellowfang is simply making an educational guess, not a witness account. If she did personally see the fox, it would be more certain wording such as: "It was a fox.". And then when Brokenstar "found" the bodies along with Brightflower, he claimed there was no fox scene in the clearing: “Yellowfang, I can only pick up your scent,” Brokenstar mewed quietly. “Come back to the camp with me.”. - Chapter 39. '' Brokenstar is obvious not a reliable source. However, Brightflower, Russetfur and Frogtail, all went to that clearing and none of them countered Brokenstar's claims of there being no evidence of Foxs. If Brokenstar's confession of killing Raggedstar (Into the wild) is considered a valid cite for this Wiki - Then I think so should his confession of killing Brightflower's kits on the same page. Brokenstar even gives a motive of them being "too weak": "''Those kits were weak. They would have been no use to ShadowClan. If I hadn't killed them, some other warrior would have." - Into the Wild, Page 261. Mellowix (talk) 18:28, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Hmm might I suggest you drop this on PC’s talk page? It’ll get more comments there and we might be able to do something. From what I see, though, I do agree.